Ahn So Hee
Perfil SoHee|thumb|300px|SoHee *'Nombre artistico:' 소희 / So Hee *'Nombre:' 안소희 / Ahn So Hee *'Apodos:' Mandoo, SoSo, Baby Face *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo, VJ, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.63 cm *'Peso:' 43Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Religión:' Budista *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment' ' *'Ex Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Biografía SoHee nació el 27 de junio de 1992. Es una cantante, actriz, modelo, bailarina, mc y vj Sur Coreana, miembro del grupo Wonder Girls cuya posición es vocalista, bailarina principal y visual. En el 2014 dejo la agencia JYP Entertainment y firmo contrato con BH Entertainment, sin embargo se a aclarado que si bien ha salido de su antigua agencia, no lo ha hecho del grupo. 'Infancia' Sus papas se divorciaron cuando ella era muy pequeña, y tras el abandono de su madre fue su papá quien se quedara con la custodia de ella y sus hermanos. Hasta la fecha ella no sabe nada su mamá. 'Inicios' En el 2004 cuando su papá pasaba por problemas económicos fue SoHee quien se hizo cargo de su familia, sin que su padre lo supiera ella pidió a sus hermanos que la llevaran a distintas audiciones y empezó como modelo de marcas infantiles y ese mismo año hizo su debut en un cortometraje llamado "Synesthesia from Harmonic Structures". A principios de 2005, participo en un concurso de belleza de SM Enterteinment, el cual ganó y tras esto SM le ofreció unirse a la compañía como traine, pero su papá al enterarse se negó. 'Entrada a JYP' Más tarde y pese a la negación de su padre de que fuera artista por miedo a que SoHee saliera herida, con el fin de que su hija cumpliera su sueño, la apoyo en su audición pero en esta ocasión se trataba de la compañía JYP Entertainment. En esa audición y con 12 años de edad fue seleccionada convirtiéndose en un aprendiz de JYP. 'Debut con Wonder Girls y como actriz' Ella originalmente estaba destinada a ser actriz pero J.Y. Park al ver su habilidad para el baile y su personalidad, decidió unirla al grupo que estaba creando. Y ha poco menos de un año de unirse a la compañía se convirtió en la tercera miembro reclutada de Wonder Girls, tras SunYe y HyunA. Luego de más de un año de entrenamiento con grupo, debutó en el reality show "MTV Wonder Girls" en Diciembre del 2006 para posteriormente hacer su debut en los escenarios el día 10 de febrero del 2007 con su tema "Irony" en el programa de MBC Show! Music Core, siendo ella bailarín principal, vocalista y visual del grupo. En el 2007 también incursiono en la actuación con la película I Like It Hot, película con la que sorprendió debido a la temática de su personaje el cual beso a una chica. En esa misma película fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de la motocicleta mientras filmaba una escena. 'Cambio de agencia' El 2014 JYP Entertainment a través de un comunicado oficial, reveló que SoHee no renovaría contrato con la empresa, después de salir de JYP Entertainment SoHee firmo con la agencia de actores BH Enterteinment, sin embargo ambas agencias han afirmado que SoHee no ha salido de Wonder Girls y que cuando ellas regresen SoHee lo hará junto con el grupo. SoHee a través de su cuenta de Twitter confirmo la noticia dando gracias a su antigua agencia, a las miembros de Wonder Girls, a los Wonderfuls y a su nueva agencia el apoyo que le habían dado. Su debut en dramas y primer proyecto como actriz de BH, fue el drama Heart to Heart. Dramas *'2015:' Heart to Heart (tvN) *'2013:' Happy! Rose Day (KBS2, Drama especial) *'2008:' That Person Is Coming (MBC, Cameo) Peliculas *'2014:' Mr. Go (Cameo) *'2012:' Tehe Wonder Girls *'2010:' The Last Godfather (Cameo) *'2008:' I Like It Hot Cortometrajes *'2004' Synesthesia from Harmonic Structures Videos Musicales *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2010:' San E - Love Sick *'2009:' 8eight - Without a Heart *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us Colaboraciones *'2014:' GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls *'2011:' 2PM - Hands Up *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' Varios Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varios Artistas - Cry With Us Realitys *'2010: '''Mnet Made Wonder *'2009:' Mnet Welcome to Wonderland *'2008:' Mnet Wonder Bakery *'2006–2010:' MTV Wonder Girls Televisión '''2007' *SBS - X-Men Season 20 ep. 22 1/04/07 *SBS - Star King ep. 11 23/04/07 2010 *KBS - Happy Together *SBS - Family Outing Season 2 ep. 12-13 *MBC - Come to Play *KBS - Win Win 2011 *SBS - Strong Heart *KBS - Yoo Hee Yul Sketchbook *KBS - Do Dream *KBS - National Talk Show Hello 2012 *SBS - Running Man ep.75 *KBS - Do Dream Radio *MBC - Radio Star con Wonder Girls (2011) MC *'14/04/07:' MBC- Show! Music Core con Brian y Hyun Ah (Especial) *'12/05/07 a 30/06/07:' MBC - Show! Music Core con Brian y Hyun Ah (Permanente) *'10/11/07 a 26/04/08:' MBC - Show! Music Core con SunYe y T.O.P (Permanente) *'18/11/11 a 16/12/2011:' KBS - Music Bank con SunYe y otros (Permanente) * 22/02/12:- KBS Gaon Chart K-pop Awards - Anuncios (CF) Con Wonder Girls *Crown Haim *Baskin Robbins *TBJ (The Best Jeans) (Wonder Girls y 2AM *Red Pen *Pizza Bingo *TAAN *Keroro Fighter *IVYclub *Free Style *Vita 500 *EVER Slim Panda Phone *MBC 1833 *1677 *EXR *Crown Bakery *WG by Wonder Girls *Peripera Wonder Line *BBQ Chicken *LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *Fitflops *Cafe Mori (Wonder Girls y Thunder) *EVER Audition *Sony Ericsson *Kia Forte *Love in Seoul City *EXR Loves PUCCA *MarshPuff Sola *Lancome *Tommy Hilfiger *MAC *Reebok GL 6000 (con JJ Project) *Eight Seconds *VDL *Reebok Classic GL 6000 *Reebok Classic Ex O Fit & Freestyle (Con T.O.P) *Shu Uemura Reconocimientos *'2008 2nd Mnet 20's Choice Awards': Hot School Girl Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' Wonder Girls **'Posición': Bailarina Principal/ Visual / Vocalista *'Educacion:' **'Primaria:' Sungdeok Elementary School **'Secundaria/Preparatoria:' Changmun Girls' High School **'Universidad:' Korea University *'Familia:' Padre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut/Wonder Girls:' 2006 "MTV Wonder Girls" Temporada 1 *'Debut/actriz:' 2005 cortometraje "Synesthesia from Harmonic Structures". *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido)/Inglés (Fluido)/Chino (Medio)/Japonés (Básico) *'Aficiones:'Ver películas, escuchar música, leer, dormir *'Habilidades:' Actuar / baile / Moda/Taekwondo *'Especialidad:' Coreografia, Poppin, Street, Diseño *'Comida favorita:' Comida coreana *'Cantante Favorito(a):' Beyonce *'Actor/actriz Favorito(a):' Jeon Do Yeon *'Tiempo de practica:' 2 años y meses *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra *'Fanclub:' Mandoo *'Tipo ideal:' Alguien con manos bonitas *En 2014, después de salir de JYP Entertainment ha firmado con la agencia de gestión BH Enterteinment, sin embargo ambas agencias han afirmado que SoHee no ha salido de Wonder Girls. *Su mamá los abandono a ella y a sus hermanos tras el divorcio con su esposo (padre de SoHee). Hasta la fecha no saben nada de ella. *En el año 2005, antes de entrar a JYP, entro a un concurso de belleza de SM Enterteinment, en el cual quedo en 1er lugar. Tras esto SM Enterteinment le ofreció que se uniera como traine, pero debido a los problemas económicos por los cuales su familia estaba pasando, su papa se negó. *Más tarde SoHee le dijo a su papá que quería convertirse en actriz y su papa para dejar que ella cumpliera su sueño la llevo a una audición a JYP Enterteinment. *Ella originalmente debutaría como actriz inclusive antes de entrar a la compañía hizo un cortometraje y era modelo de marcas infantiles, pero al ver que era buena bailarina y muy carismática, Park Jin Young la unió a Wonder Girls. *En palabras de su padre padre: “SoHee tuvo que madurar muy rápido, ella se hizo responsable de la casa debido a mis problemas económicos, aunque yo no estuve de acuerdo ella me ayudo con mi negocio, y después de su debut ella siguió apoyándonos”. *Fue la Tercera en incorporarse a el grupo WG * Durante mucho tiempo, fue la maknae (hermana menor) absoluta del K-pop, pues nadie era más joven que ella (debutó con 14 años de edad). * Es una joven que posee gran talento en distintos ámbitos, en su infancia participo en un cortometraje y en el año 2008 demostró su interés en la actuación con su papel de reparto en la película I Like It Hot. *Fue muy alabada y considerada muy buena actriz debido a que en la película I Like It Hotsu personaje era de una adolescente que estaba explorando su sexualidad y beso a una mujer en varias ocasiones, en ese entonces solo tenia 15 años. * En la misma película se dio un beso con Kim Bum * Cuando salió el MV de "Tell Me", surgió la fiebre "Mandu" y "Omona", todo el mundo hablaba de ella y de Wonder Girls. *Se le ha relacionado con distintos idols reconocidos y populares de corea. * Los rumores más fuertes de amor los tuvo en el 2007-08 con el Lider de BIGBANG desde que compartieron escenario, testigos anónimos confesaron ver a GD y a SoHee en más de una ocasión juntos y muy cariñosos. A parte de que la moda de ambos es bastante parecida. *En el 2009-10 fue relacionada con Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior ya que este la eligió como su chica ideal y siempre la imitaba, sus fans les pusieron "SOHEECHUL". *En el 2011-12 fue con Seulong de 2AM ya que se les vio cenando juntos y dándose obsequios cunado ella llego de Estados Unidos; sin embargo la agencia lo negó diciendo que solo era amigos. * Tiene cierto parecido al miembro de Xiu Min de EXO *Heechul de Super Junior es conocido como el fan numero 1 de Sohee y de WG. * A Thunder de MBLAQ le preguntaron con que idol quería casarse en We Got Married y eligió a SoHee. Cuando Thunder fue a grabar un comercial con WG sus comañeros de grupo dijeron que el se fue con la cara por los suelos pero regreso todo feliz, Sohee estaba allí y él se puso feliz. * Ye Sung de Super Junior dijo que le gustaba más Sohee entre todas las idols ya que le encantan sus mejillas y su forma de ser. * Jo Kwon de 2AM dijo que Sohee era su chica ideal. * A Eric Moon se le pregunto que Idol era su tipo ideal y el eligió a SoHee, dijo que era la mas linda de todas. * Kim Sae Rom dijo que Boom mando un mensaje de texto diciendo: “I LOVE U SOHEE” ya que Boom siente especial afecto por ella. * A Shin Dong de SuJu le gusta imitar a SoHee. * Se lleva muy bien con Seulong de 2AM y Taecyeon de 2PM * A Teen Top se le dijo que escogieran entre Sohee y Yoona, ellos escogieron a Sohee * Escogió a Wooyoung como su chico ideal. * Destaca por ser la favorita junto con SunYe en Corea, en USA junto a Yoobin, en Tailandia junto a SunMi y ella sola en Latinoamérica. *Ella y Kim Yoo Bin (1988) diseñaron el vestuario y eligieron el concepto para "2 Different Tears" *Ella y Lim diseñaron el vestuario y eligieron el concepto para "Wonder World" * Baila muy bien en el escenario. Una vez en el, no se le puede quitar la vista de encima. * Es la mejor bailarina del grupo, y aunque es la voz más débil, tras su regreso de Estados Unidos demostró haber mejorado notablemente * Una encuesta realizada en el 2012 sobre que idol tiene la mejor piel, SoHee quedo en primer lugar. * Estuvo entre los 10 idols más bellos, quedando en el séptimo lugar. * Es considerada como una de las principales bellezas de Corea, también su rostro es el mas envidiado por las mujeres. * Quedo en segundo lugar, con que idol tiene el mejor look transparente despues de Yuri de SNSD. * Es la encargada de la moda en el grupo. * Su actitud es mas Aegyo. Su Aegyo es natural. * Recibe el apodo de "Mandu" por la forma de sus mejillas * Esa en el puesto número 2 de los 100 cuerpos mas envidiados en Corea. * Es la idol mujer con mayor sentido por la moda. * Su personalidad es muy tímida y aparenta ser una persona fría, sin embargo personas del medio artístico y Wonder Girls dijieron que ella en realidad es muy amable y cariñosa. * Ella misma reconoce que a menudo confunden su rostro serio y concentrado con mal humor, por lo que en persona, a primera impresión, no suele caerle bien a la gente (luego de tratarla un poco, todo el mundo quiere hacerse su amigo o amiga). * Curiosamente es la que tiene el humor más fino e incisivo del grupo, y es de esas que de pronto sale con una ocurrencia de desmadeja a todo el mundo de risa. *En el 2011, SunYe llamo la atención por "salvar" a SoHee: Ocurrió justo antes de la actuación de Wonder Girls en el Gayo Daejun de SBS. En la fancam podemos ver cómo SunYe comprueba las sillas de sus compañeras y encuentra un problema con la que SoHee tenía que bailar. Rápidamente SunYe miró alrededor para encontrar un reemplazo, y al no encontrar otra silla, rápidamente la cambió por la suya que estaba bien. Prefirió, ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacerse daño, ser ella.Ver video * Sus compañeras dicen que ella es quien realmente manda en las Wonder Girls, y que ella es la mas madura del grupo, dicen que ella es quien detiene las peleas. * Desde su debut varios la han elogiado por su figura, muchas personas reconocen que tiene las piernas mas lindas y tiene el cuerpo de una botella de Coca Cola. * Se lleva muy bien con sus compañeras de Wonder Girls, en especial con Yenny y con SunMi. * Dice que SunYe es como su mamá. * Antes no se llevaba tan bien con Yubin, pero ahora son las mas fiesteras del grupo. * Se lleva muy bien con Lim. En las vacaciones que tuvieron en el 2013 ambas se fueron a China con la familia de Lim. * Es una persona que no se abre con facilidad por lo que tiene pocos amigos. * Se lleva muy bien con CL de 2NE1. * Ella y todos las miembros de Wonder Girls se llevan muy bien con BIGBANG. * A pesar de tener ya 23 años, su rostro luce como el de una chica de 18 años. * Posee una muy bonita sonrisa pero cada vez que se ríe, tapa con la mano su boca, ella dice que lo hace porque su cara se hincha y se pone muy roja. * J.Y. Park menciono que fue ella quien hizo los arreglos para "Hands Up" de 2PM, transformándola prácticamente en otra canción. * Fuera de cámaras es la mas habladora de Wonder Girls. * Se le ha emparejado con T.O.P de BIGBANG, y en una encuesta realizada en 2014 quedaron en segundo lugar como la pareja del espectáculo con más química. * Desde el 2013 es la imagen de "Reebook" (ropa deportiva) y "VDL" (cosmeticos). *"Reebook" y "VDL" informarón que desde que SoHee se convirtió en la imagen de amabas marcas, sus ganancias se multiplicaron hasta un 200%. * Hará su regreso a la televisión tras un año y meses de estar alejada con el drama Heart to Heart de la cadena tvN, y pese a que ella no es la protagonista, el drama llamo la atención por que ella saldría. * En la conferencia de prensa de Heart to Heart revelo que las miembros de Wonder Girls le dijeron que estaban ansiosas de ver su drama. *Desde enero del 2014 se convirtió en la imagen de "Shu Uemura", marca de cosméticos. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter *Facebook *Weibo Galería SO HEE.jpg|Thw wonder Beigins ahn_so_hee_wonder_girls_382295 -- 4.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SO HEE2.jpg|The Wonder Years StribesSohee1.jpg|The Wonder Years SoHee9.jpg|The Wonder Years SoHee10.jpg|The Wonder Years SoHee12.png|TellMe SoHee13.png|TellMe SoHee11.jpg|Stupid SO HEE3.jpg|So Hot SO HEE5.jpg|The Wonder Years: Trilogy SoHee14.jpg|The Wonder Years: Trilogy Videografía thumb|left|335 px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KMusico Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Visual Kei Categoría:VJ Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KPop Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jbailarin